I took a chance
by Itripandstumble
Summary: Just a brief look at Seblaine's relationship, using some lyrics of Taylor Swift song "Tell me why" (I'm just starting I'm not the best with ideas :/)


_**"I took a chance, I took a shot**_

 _ **and you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not.**_

 _ **You took a swing, I took it hard**_

 _ **and down here from the ground I see who you are"**_

All his friends told him that it was a mistake, that giving him an opportunity was a mistake, that even letting him talk to him was a blunder, but who can blame him?. Blaine's a romantic, and someone that believes in second chances, so when he finds himself single and a pursued by a very persistent Sebastian Smythe, he decides that maybe, yes maybe he could give it a try.

 _ **"I'm sick and tired of your attitude**_

 _ **I'm feeling like I don't know you**_

 _ **You tell me that you love me then you cut me down."**_

At first their relationship is passionate, the sex is what you could call out of this world, and Blaine cannot get enough of it to be honest… Tina is a little jealous and sick of hearing where they did it this time, but hey his boyfriend is a sex machine, and he can brag all he wants, thank you so much.

The thing is Blaine is an expressive creature, he loves to say what he feels, and have long talks, and explain things. Sebastian is the opposite, which maddens the shorter one. When they fight, Sebastian never tells him what is bothering him, they never discuss, and they just scream and then makeup, never fixing things, just throwing them under the carpet.

Relationships are serious, they are based on love, trust and communication, things they are losing, Blaine doesn't want to lose this thing with Sebastian, but sometimes he feels he only knows the physical part of the boy.

 _ **"And I need you like a heartbeat**_

 _ **But you know you got a mean streak**_

 _ **Makes me run for cover when you're around**_

 _ **And here's to you and your temper**_

 _ **Yes, I remember what you said last night**_

 _ **And I know that you see what you're doing to me**_

 _ **Tell me why"**_

Frustration is a dangerous thing Blaine thinks, he can see how exasperated his fiancé gets because he keeps bottling everything inside, and sometimes, just sometimes he yells a bit too louder, and Blaine's heart breaks maybe, just maybe another bit.

He cries, and Sebastian knows it.

Sebastian cries but Blaine doesn't know it.

 _ **"You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day**_

 _ **Well I get so confused and frustrated**_

 _ **Forget what I'm trying to say, oh**_

 _ **I'm sick and tired of your reasons**_

 _ **I got no one to believe in**_

 _ **you tell me that you want me, then push me around."**_

When they break their engagement, Sebastian just moves to another apartment and doesn't talk at all; he disappears off the face of the planet. The other man is a mess, he is tired of explaining to Cooper and his friends, that yes, Sebastian is indeed the love of his life, and he thinks is really stupid how they can lose that for the inability of expressing themselves, for giving up so quickly, for letting their walls grow.

Maybe time is all they need.

And time goes by…

A year later they both attend Hunter's wedding, Sebastian, being the best man, and Blaine invited along with the rest of the warblers, because they always keep by heart the "once a warbler, always a warbler" motto.

They end up dancing the whole night because Trent pushes them to do it, saying they are both two big ridiculous babies, so they slow dance the night away, and when it seems that the evening is over, Blaine takes the other to his room, and for the first time he makes love to him, and he feels like he could cry, because the boy clings to him like he was the air he needed to breathe, and he is mesmerized because Sebastian cries when Blaine tells him he needs him because he never saw him so raw and beautiful, and afterwards when they lazily kiss each other, Sebastian confesses that he has been hurting without him and that the love he feels for the other is bigger than his stupid pride.

They talk a lot that night; they laugh and cry a bit too.

Blaine is surprised when Sebastian doesn't leave the next day, or the days that follow.

And Sebastian is even more surprised when Blaine being the big romantic he is, proposes in their trip to Bahamas the next year, under the stars, and surrounded by music and friends, and Sebastian is a bit embarrassed, but is perfect, so perfect.

Communication is a complex yet ridiculously easy thing. We can say so much but we say so little, sometimes we are just afraid of how things may turn, who may change, what would change.

We can say so much but we say so little, sometimes we are just afraid of how things may turn, who may change, what would change.

They learn to communicate and is not always easy, but they try... and, to be honest, we all should.


End file.
